You Do Something To Me
by smellslikechidna
Summary: Sleepless nights, Team Rocket, and lots of fun. [Brockx?]


I'm gonna die… PLEASE don't kill me… 

This is proof that I don't completely hate Brock. I actually don't mind Takeshi-san. It's just that the American's have changed him so goddamn much that it makes me sick!

This was inspired after caffeine and listening to "You Do Something" by the Dumdum's, who I saw as a support act with Robbie Williams in Manchester last year.

Don't own Pokémon; characters and monsters respectively belong to NOJ and a bunch of Sumo-wrestlers.

Bai! ~~ Chuchino.

~*~*~*~*~*~

# You Do Something To Me…

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was ironic, really.

The girl-crazy wannabe breeder who sang often about having only 'two perfect girls' was obsessing about someone who… who was completely different from Joy… OR Jenny…

He loved everything about them. The way they winked during the motto. The way they laughed so… _evilly_… The way they flicked and panicked about their hair that was so endearing.

It wasn't just ironic. It was just plain… _wrong_! Imagine, him, one of the "twerps", crushing insanely on a member of Team Rocket. It made him sound like a horny frustrated teenager or a… Hang on. He WAS a horny frustrated teenager, right? So then it was perfectly fine, right? Hell no. He was in love, completely and dizzily, with someone with a good 5/6 years on him, who was probably in love with their teammate, due to the deep, caring, intimate looks they gave each other, and hated him because he hung around with the "main twerp" and set his Onix on them whenever he got the chance. It was doomed already and he hadn't even had his ear yanked half-off by Misty yet.

_Age doesn't matter_ he thought bitterly, but beating the crap out of someone on a daily basis DID matter. It got so annoying and painful at times that he furiously wished that Ash wouldn't be so goddamn stubborn and hand over Pikachu… and then he'd spend the next day berating himself over it. Why was everything so complicated? Did some sadistic Poke-God have something against him? Was it because he stole those cookies when he was 5? Or maybe when he'd bit his sister? Or when he tried to turn Geodude into Geodude-ette and tore his mother's best dress?

Either way, someone was out to get him.

He rolled over, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, punched his pillow, and tried again, to close his eyes and just sleep. Shadows from various elements, both the dying campfire and moonlight played across the ground, echoing shadows he felt inside. Love sucks. 

And yet, in the back of his mind, he could feel a slight… sixth sense that they were near… Probably planning their next ambush or just sleeping or maybe they were… 

Brock shook his head, hell, he wanted to sleep, and thinking about… things like _that_ wasn't helping at all.

Yawning, and stretching his arms out, he looked around. Everything was as it should be. Ash was on his back, mouth slightly open, snoring gently, with Pikachu curled up against his side; Misty was coiled into a ball with Togepi fast asleep; he was the only one awake. Misty refused to wake up no matter what, and everyone knew it was near impossible to get Ash awake, save for a decent Thundershock. He decided…decided… decided to do something… dangerous? Daring? Or just plain dumb-ass stupid?

Either way, he HAD to find out. It would kill him otherwise. If they loved him. If they even REMOTELY felt the same way. Did they feel shudders down their spine whenever they saw each other? When they looked each other in the eyes, did they have this uncontrollable urge to grab each other and kiss and never let go? And did they feel the same at the festival celebrations two years ago…?

He scrambled out of his sleeping bag, and already he was grasping for the green body-warmer and his blue sneakers. Laces still undone, seeming a lot like his sanity was at the moment, he walked a few paced, tripped and knocked over Ash's sleeping bag. He quickly bit down on his lip, running through every excuse in the book should the younger boy wake up, and when Ash stirred slightly, then rolled over, mumbling 'how far is it to Azalea Town…?' sleepily, then quietly snoring again. Brock sweatdropped then stole quietly into the trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The prickling in the back of his neck indicated that they were near. He guessed lightly that he was about a quarter of a mile away from camp, it's only take him half an hour to walk back – if he came back at all! Either he'd find a cliff and jump or rope and a tree, or maybe other reasons would prevent his return. Ash and Misty could survive one day without causing GBH to each other, right? Right?! Now that he thought about it… Ash couldn't tell a normal egg from Togepi, and Misty would end up shoving various utensils in previously unexplored parts of Ash's anatomy… He shrugged. Oh well. Wasn't his problem.

The prickling in his neck spread down to his spine, and he shuddered involuntarily, both of an effect of the prickles and the chill of the nighttime, and looked around, trying to use the prickles to sense them. For a fleeting moment, he contemplated using Zubat, but decided against it. He might decide to attack… A loud Cat-like yawn echoed from his left, and he swung around, narrowing his eyes further than usual, and when the sound echoed again, he sprinted again in that direction.

It wasn't far now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Misty! Wake up! C'mon, ya gotta wake up! Please!" Ash's panicked voice wrapped around her sleepy, foggy mind and woke her up. Boy, Ash was gonna get it now…

"Wha' ya doin'?! I wan' sleep…" Yawning, she sat up, glared, and then rubbed her hand over her eyes lazily.

"Misty, Brock's gone! I think he musta been adopted or something!"

"Abducted," she corrected, used to Ash's customary grammatical errors. Then, "_ABDUCTED?!_ How? I mean, when?! I mean, what the hell?"

"I dunno, I just got woken up and he was gone and Pikachu got all panicked and she's just ran off and I thought I should tell you first!"

"*Yawn*, he probably just went the bathroom or something…" she yawned again and Ash frowned at the lack of understanding.

"No! He didn't! I checked all around camp, he's _not here_! And I even got Heracross AND Cyndaquil to look around too and Heracross couldn't find him."

Misty paused for a moment, then stood up, and picked the Egg from its position on the ground. "Okay. We'll go look for him."

"'K."

Using Chikorita as a sniffer-dog, they picked their way through awkward trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Picking remaining elements of a Tuna-fish from his claws and eating what he found, Meowth stood on Night-Watch for the third night running, after both of his comrades complained of needing 'beauty-sleep', and he ended up with various mallets, paper-fans and other anime-weapons slammed into his head (and dented his charm, he added irritably), when he claimed that for them to be beautiful they'd need to be in a coma. Typical James invented a new phobia, and claimed to suffer from "Jennyitis", and Jesse… Jesse had weapons. Meowth may be a tough-cat but he was also a scaredy-cat too.

Humming a little tune, (Nyaasu no Paatii!), he whipped out a nail file and diligently manicured his claws, ready for tomorrow, and "Operation: Pikachu" to start all over again.

**_Crack!_**

Meowth shot up, the file remaining forgotten on the floor. His head whipped to the side, sending breezes through his whiskers. Tree… then that Sudowoodo that wouldn't move, then that rock formation… another tree… then next to that tree a dent in the floor where they'd crash-landed a few hours before, then a sneaky, dark, sadistic looking shadow sneaking about towards the camp site, a tree, more rocks and- Waitaminute! Meowth frantically looked around for the shadow, but it was gone.

"Intrud-!" 

A cloth with a strong smelling odour was forced over his mouth, and because Meowth had no nose, visible or otherwise (damn those cartoonists!) he had to breath through the cloth. He recognised Nurse Joy's anaesthetic moments before he passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A rude awakening.

A hurried, tearful and desperate confession.

Two sets of hidden feelings quickly appreciated and celebrated.

A long-awaited, frantic and passionate kiss.

True love finally realized…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure, Chikorita?"

"Chi-KO!"

"I don't see him anywhe- any… any…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Meowth? What's going on? Hey, Meowth? Me- Oh dear god… TRAITOR!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Six sets of jaws, three human, three Pokémon, dropped simultaneously, as Ash's flashlight shone on the embracing couple. Misty gasped and hurriedly covered Ash's eyes, who covered Pikachu's, who reached her tail over to the sleeping Togepi's eyes. The now conscious Meowth shoved a paw over Chikorita's goggling, crimson eyes.

Jesse didn't know what to do with herself, so she sucked in a deep breath, put a gloved hand over the "Twerp-girl's" eyes and hoped for the best.

As for the embracing couple…

Brock and James lived happily ever after!

## You do something to me

_You do something to me_

## You do something to me

_All the time_

_ _

_You do something to me_

_You do something to me_

_You do something to me_

_All the time…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh come on! You all knew it was coming! My first (and LAST! I MEAN it!) Brocketshippy fanfic! Dedicated to ALL Brock fans!! You all know who you are, and I'm guessing you're all setting your Houndooms, Houndours, Growlithes, Arcanines, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Vulpix, Ninetales and various other rabid Pokémon after me now… Ah well.

Please don't flame the plot, it was my first Yaoi / guy-guy fic, and I'm used to writing Pokéshippy and, I dunno, NORMAL? Fanfics, so…

If you HAVE to flame, please flame my awful writing techniques, not the actual story. This story actually helped me get over a touch of writers block, so expect part 4 of *Sugar Sweet and part 5 of TC soon!

So, if you want to, go forth and REVIEW this piece of crap! J ^_^

Love yas lots like Jelly Tots!  
  
~~Chuchino, 6/3/2001


End file.
